wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jasper The Skywing
Welcome, reader, please refrain from using Jasper in roleplays, adopts, or anything that involves selling or claiming. It would be preferred if this page was only edited for the sake of grammar, or if you would like to add art or a friendship description with permission! History Jasper was one of the more unfortunate dragons in the Skywing kingdom. As a dragonet, he was often neglected and abused by his parents and siblings. Jasper was beaten when he said or did something not fitting in his parents eyes, and his siblings would often send him to his classes with twisted ankles, torn wings, or black eyes when he stood up to him and didn't do their bidding. He was also beaten when he would come home like this, due to his "unfit" dirty and battered state. Jasper's father was strictly raised, while his mother was not. Jasper's mother was hoping not to be shown what would happen if she did not follow in suit of what Jasper's father did, and she was avoiding her own harm regardless of how scarring it was to her children. Jasper's father beleived in order, and he always felt he needed to look good, so he would punish his dragonets for appearing "disgusting to his appearance" and deemed his youngest dragonet, the least experienced, the worst of them all. Jasper believes his father had anger issues, but cannot be sure. Jasper's mother always had these looks of regret in her eyes when she abused her children, but needed to stay up in skywing society with having a militial mate, rather than be a single parent having to take care of 4 dragonets on her own. Jasper often kept his tears and rage bottled up inside, but when he enrolled in military camp it all changed. Jasper, although still mentally scarred, had found something to let some of his nerves out on. Upon becoming 8 years old, he foraged for money off the streets by selling his food he had cooked to pay for training in the army. Once his family found out about him selling the food they had given to ''him, ''Jasper's family gave him one last punishment and disowned him, kicking his from the home with half of his ear sliced off. As days progressed, Jasper began to scavenge for food to prepare for money, and also to eat. He hunted for racoons and vermin in alleyways, occasionally going out to hunt and find wood to cook food with. Finally, Jasper got his break and made it into the soldier nominations, and was accepted into the guard. As Jasper began to progress, his family left behind him, a good life began to develop. Life in the barracks was nice, and he had made a friend, who was named Alp. Jasper was assigned to the 5th squadron, and was proud to fight alongside Alp, who was always watching his back. Jasper went through many battles, some were lost, some were won. The barrack life stayed relatively the same, he trained most of the day, ate meals with Alp, and slept until he was ready to train. Everything was going smooth, until a dragon entered his life. One day, two years after he was accepted, he was patrolling the edge of the kingdom, when he saw an Icewing travelling onto the territory. Jasper began to fly towards her, when she spotted him and he froze, Jasper flew away, and the Icewing continued to come back, Though not doing any harm. On an occasion, Jasper saw her bringing dead prey from the territory, so he confronted her. The Icewing made up an excuse, but Jasper was only paying attention to her smile and her voice. He simply ignored the fact that she had Skywing prey that could feed Skywing mouths, and he started to make smalltalk. The dragon's name was Reflection, and she was unlike the stories of icewings he had heard of. Although Reflection had a quirk for being full of herself, Jasper ignored it fell head over heels for her. They began to talk sometimes, and grew as close friends, laughing and crying together. As time progressed, Jasper began to develop a more intimate relationship with the Icewing. Reflection and Jasper began to meet most nights, but war came between the Icewings and Skywings. The war raged for five years, and in the last battle he came face to face with Reflection, who reared up and lightly attacked him with soft blows that appearred hard, and Jasper followed in suit, wishing to keep his current mate from dying in battle, so he engaged her in fake combat. Sadly, Jasper's barrackmate saw the battle as a threat to Jasper, and charged into Reflection, severely wouding her as Jasper watched in shock. In fury, Jasper roared and tackled his friend, and broke his leg in the process. His friend looked at him, hunched over the icewing, and made a hateful glare as he limped away. Jasper had lost everything, his family, his mate, and his tribe. As he began to crumple down into the blood soaked snow, dragons dying and fighting around him, a white and red shape glinted in the snow, and he uncovered an egg that had fallen out of the satchel Reflection had always held. Jasper took the egg back, and waited for it to hatch, tending to it every night in a small uninhabited lodge in unclaimed territory. When the dragonet hatched, she looked exactly like her mother. Azaleas were blooming in the forest the day she hatched, so jasper thought it best to name her after her mothers favorite, and the flower of the day she was born. Azalea never quite understood her father's sadness, though she tried to help him by making trinkets and spending lots of time with him. Jasper appreciated Azalea's effots, and made her promise to never go to the kingdom for fear she would be terrorized for her Icewing heritage. Azalea agreed, but the city was not far behind Jasper's memories. As days progressed, Jasper grew tired of the lodge, and feared the guards would find him. Jasper hitched his belongings to a large wagon, and he took Azalea to the Ice kingdom, where they would find a new start in Possibility. Jasper was at first met with a shaky start from the community, due to his Skywing heratige. Azalea made friends quickly, especially with young Icewing and Seawing hybrid of the same age as hers. Jasper observed Azalea with her friends, and seeing their happiness cracked some of the ice that had frozen his heart solid many years ago. As time began to progress, so did Jasper. He began to progress in the community, and started a resturaunt, going back to the heritage of cooking he used on the streets. The resturaunt grew well, and he made a friend who was an Icewing. The Icewing reminded him of Reflection, but he wouldn't betray his mate, dead or alive. As the resturaunt got bigger, many more dragons started to come. Soon "A Taste Of The Sky" began a popular family resturaunt in Possibility, and despite her dreams of becoming an explorer, she joined her father in the kitchen so he wouldn't be alone anymore. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist)